


Legacy of Kain Drabbles (2019)

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: All the LoK drabbles I wrote in 2019(Characters listed in brackets after each chapter title, any warnings in author's notes at the start of the chapter)Other characters not tagged: Kain, Ariel, Melchiah, Mortanius
Kudos: 2





	1. Hallow Queen (Umah)

Empress Umah bowed to the pristine Pillars before she sat upon her throne. She would never rule over them, would never set her throne above the world.

"Draw them back," her lover had said, "break the binding and bind them all anew. This world was for us all."

There was no divinity to her rule, nothing but blood and toil, and then an end to blood. No longer thirsted for, no longer spilled in futile wars, and they worshipped her for it.

The Seer's prophecy still marked her as her kisses long ago. Umah would always be Nosgoth's hallowed queen.


	2. Black Widow (Umah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for major character death.

She had been Kain's queen, stood and fought by his side at the dawn of the empire. Dawn had soon turned to darkness and decay, but Umah knew her duty.

She would never know if he suspected something when he found her on his bed in silk sheets. Dead men will not tell of their downfall, nor where a stolen heart and severed head are buried. 

She did not struggle when they arrested her. Umah had long since weighed the worth of her life against the world. She walked to her execution with the pride and poise of a monarch.


	3. Enough (Raziel/Ariel)

Claws ran along exposed ribs, too narrow waist, and hips too wide although they were only made of bone. It wasn't meant to be like this, hadn't been for centuries. He had left the wrongness behind with Melchiah's needle, but the Abyss had burned away his brother's careful handiwork.

This was Raziel now. Bones laid out for any anatomist to know his secret. Dysphoric and angry and... loved. Arms wound around his still flat chest, reminder of one scant blessing.

Ariel lay her head on his shoulder. "You are still enough. Always, you're enough. For the world, and for me."


	4. His Own Will (Melchiah)

Melchiah's strength was in his soul, determination far stronger that the fragile flesh that sought to chain him. 

The first blade to carry out his will was a scalpel. His first scars were a brand of freedom across his chest. That which he deemed unworthy, he cut away, breaking the shackles forged of his past humanity. That which a foolish creator had seen fit to deny him was taken and chosen by his own hand.

Even the youngest son of Kain was a god. Who else could have sculpted his own flesh into the man he was in his soul?


	5. Having Kittens (Janos, Mortanius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading the Mortanius RP blog on tumblr. That somehow inspired this. I have nothing more to say.

Janos was used to the Sarafan causing trouble. He was used to his cats disappearing for days at a time and even wandering into the Sarafan camp.

He hadn't expected any of them to get Mortanius' cat pregnant.

He certainly hadn't expected to be the necromancer's guest until she gave birth.

"If I kept them Moebius would have a duck fit. Twelve is quite enough for us," Mortanius had said before they were born.

Now, with the tiny balls of fluff purring in his arms, he didn't seem so certain.

"Tell me, how do you feel about co-parenting?" he asked.


	6. GNBO Week 2 Technical (Janos, Kain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tie-in with my Great Nosgothic Bake Off fic. No, I don't have a better explanation.

Janos had to be creative since the curse. Blood in meringues, mixed with a drop of vinegar for a buttermilk replacement, even with clotted jams and chutneys. He knew as well as anyone that it was far easier for things to go wrong than right, as the new contestants were finding out.

He had set a simple technical in biscuit week out of pity.

"What we are looking for in the perfect cookie," he began, pulling away the cloth, "is... oh."

He looked at the empty plate, then at the crumbs Kain hadn't quite managed to wipe off his face.


	7. Craving (Janos)

It was no good. Janos couldn't deny his nature. What did he expect? An end to the hunger after he had escaped that hellish realm?

No. Fool. No matter how many times he gave in to it, the yearning would still be there waiting for him, as inescapable as his curse. There was nothing he could do but give in.

He shouldn't have left it so long.

Janos half ran through the halls, silently cursing his own weakness. He wrenched opened that cursed - blessed - vessel, and found it empty.

"Vorador! I know there were a dozen cookies in here yesterday!"


End file.
